I need sugestions for a title read it plz!
by shmo
Summary: Yahiko is confronted by an old friend and rival one you all know and yet you don't hehe rating may go up because i might get a little sappy but definitly not lemon or i might get a little grafic in like the fights and stuff
1. Default Chapter

This doesn't have a name yet. now it is just  
  
'The RK Fic'  
  
Disclaimer: ok this is so stupid if I owned rurouni kenshin I would b so freaking rich! And also I would not be writing a fanfic about my own stuff. So there  
  
Ch.1  
  
A boy, 18 in age, was sitting, just sitting on the deck area of the doujo.  
  
He was wearing a new out fit. It had a green top and dark pants that looked almost black. Kaoru had insisted that he needed new clothes. 'your others are just too small'  
  
"Oh Kaoru I don't know where I'd be with out you." The boy chuckles too himself.  
  
"Did I her my name?" The boy jumped at the sudden noise and turned around to see Kaoru standing behind him. He just smiled back. She was grinning like mad. "What are you doing Yahiko?" As she said this she ruffled his raven black hair. "Nothin'" "Do you want to go with me and Kenshin to get some more rice? We ran out."  
  
"Sure" Yahiko stood before her. He remembered when she used to be about 2 feet taller than him, now it was almost the opposite.  
  
"Where is Kenshin anyways, Kaoru? I haven't seen him all day." "He went to play with Kamaji out by the field. We hafta go get them. We hafta take Kamaji also. I told him we could go see Sano and Megumi."  
  
"Yeah! This is gonna be great! We hardly ever see them any more."  
  
Yahiko takes off running. He was out of the dojou before Kaoru could even start saying anything. ".? Boys."  
  
She ran right behind him slowly catching up too him. "Oh Little Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled as loud as she could, making him turn around and give her a slight smirk.  
  
He, of course, didn't stop, he still intended too beat her there. "C'mon Kaoru! What's taking so long?" He stopped at the edge of the field panting. He was just smiling as Kaoru stopped about 5 seconds later next to him. "You cheated little Yahiko. you got a head start."  
  
She smiled back at him. "Let's go get them so we can go see Sanosuke and Negumi." The two slowly began walking out toward the very small figures of Kenshin in his purple shirt and white pants and a young 5 year old boy.  
  
"Wanna.?" Yahiko didn't even have too finish before the two were sprinting again. "I'll beat you this time Yahiko!" "Yes, that is what we all like to think now isn't it?"  
  
"Hey Kamaji, looks like we have company." Kenshin stoped chasing the little boy and began to watch Kaoru and Yahiko speed toward them. "Where daddy?!" The boy looked over to Kenshin who pointed in the direction of Kaoru and Yahiko. As the boy turned to look they skidded to a halt right near them. "I told you I'd beat you Kaoru." Yahiko managed that much before the two were smothered in hugs from Kamaji. "Hi mommy! Hi Yahiko! Are we going too see Uncle Sano and Aunt Megumi now?"  
  
Kaoru popped up standing with Kamaji now bundled in her arms. "Ya that is where we planned to go. Ready Kenshin? C'mon Yahiko get up!"  
  
"Ok I'm coming." He said this but still lay on the ground.  
  
Both Kaoru and Kenshin began walking out of the field leaving Yahiko lying on the ground. When they were about 20 ft away from him he sat up quickly. "Hey! Wait for me!. Kenshin! Kaoru!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A boy, 18 in age, walked off the boat that had just pulled into the harbor.  
  
He was back where he belonged, Tokyo, Japan. "I wonder if they will recognize me? I wonder if I will recognize them? The boy raised his right arm in front of him and flexed it. "This is gonna be awesome."  
  
The boy was tall with light brown hair pulled back in a neat braid that went to the middle of his back.  
  
"I can't wait too see them all!" He grabbed his bags and began to run into the heart of the city.  
  
The boy didn't stop until he reached the A Col Beco. He walked up to one of the young girls who worked there.  
  
"Um excuse me miss?" At a tap on the shoulder the girl spun around nearly hitting the boy in the head with the broom she was using. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She looked briefly at his face then looked at the ground blushing. "Can, can I help you sir?" He noticed she had dark brown hair and seemed about 14 or 15. "Um. Oh yeah, could you tell me where the Kamiya Kasshinryu doujo is?" "Um sure. It is." The girl averts her attention over behind the boy. "Uncle Ken! Kaoru! Hey! Wait!" She darted off and began telling them about the young boy who wanted to see them.  
  
The boy, although confused, notices another boy standing too the left of Kenshin and the others.  
  
He was tall, about his age and had raven black hair.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
He mumbled too himself as he noticed that this boy had a wooden sword at his waste. The boy smiled and was behind the raven-haired boy in a flash. Making a grab for his own wooden sword.  
  
"Yahiko Myojin! Ready for our one on one match?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok I was very proud of this chappie I think this story is way better than hope and regret if I do say so myself. Even if I only get like 2 reviews I'm gonna update cause this is a really fun story 2 write. Also see if u can guess who the other boy is if u do I'll. um. I dunno yet. Anywho R&R! Also gimmy some suggestions for a name for this fic if u can think of some already. Plz thanku! Ps does anyone know how 2 spell A Col Beco or w/e? IT IS SPRING BREAK PEOPLE!! YAY! 


	2. new life but same old people living it

I need suggestions for a title  
  
still.  
  
Thanku for reviewing! So I won't make u wait 2 long  
  
As I promised I deticate this fic to my good friend Angel.  
  
Anywhooo.  
  
Disclaimer: like I said this is stupid and I will not b doing any more disclaimers because as I already stated I don't own rk I mean like how could I own it I'm not that kool  
  
Anyways ~  
Ch2  
  
~ ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL Z  
  
GOKU WILL KICK THE FREAKING BUTT OFF OF BUU AGAIN WITH HIS GIGANTIC SPIRIT BOMB  
  
O sorry wrong thing hehe ~  
  
RECAP "Yahiko Myojin! Ready for our one on one match?!" RECAP END  
  
The swords were flying in a matter of seconds and were not traceable by an untrained eye.  
  
Every one in the square stopped to watch. I mean it's not every day you get to see two sword fighters deck it out for no apparent reason.  
  
This commotion captured every eye possible including Little Kamaji, as Yahiko calls him.  
  
He was atop Kenshin's shoulders looking in awe. Only a 5 year old boy could muster such a look of facination.  
  
Right then both boys froze crouched staring at each other both with pleased smiles decorating their faces.  
  
All of a sudden Yahiko rose to his feet and faced his back toward his supposed enemy.  
  
"So, I see you decided to come back. Yutaro."  
  
Yahiko pivoted around on his left foot showing the other boy a utter amusement.  
  
"We missed you!"  
  
All eyes and attention was placed on the new boy who stood and dusted himself off.  
  
"I missed you guys too."  
  
By the time he had finished his sentence Kaoru had her arms draped around him in a hug.  
"It's so good too see you! I can't believe your back!"  
  
At this time every one in the area was back to their own business. Nothing exciting was happening anymore, now it was just family meetings.  
  
"Come on you guys! If we don't get going we won't have enough time to stay at Megumi's." A very impatient Yahiko was half way down the road holding some of Yutaro's bags. "Lets go!"  
  
~~  
  
I'm really sorry about the short chapter but I got a head ache and I'm kinda sick so I have 2 get more ideas but anyways spring break is over and WASL testing starts 2 morrow *woopteedoo (* so I might not b updating for a while wish me luck I'll need it all  
  
Until my next update toodalu 


End file.
